


Cephalopod Sexscapades: An Epic Constentalces Tale

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Consensual, Consentacles, Cursed, Double Penetration, Experimentation, F/F, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Team CFVY go to a laboratory for a special team bonding experience. It's a special day for the girlfriends' celebration. They have fun with a mysterious Grimm. Though they've seen the videos, nothing could prepare them for the experience of a lifetime.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatine/Creatures of Grimm
Kudos: 8





	Cephalopod Sexscapades: An Epic Constentalces Tale

**Author's Note:**

> MY first Crosshairs fic as I mostly write for Bumblebee. This is a gift for a friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Another friend helped me come up with the title for this fic.

A rabbit-eared Faunus decided to have some fun with her leader, best friend, and girlfriend, Coco. For the occasion of this particular day, Velvet wore a cute brown and yellow bikini that showed more of her porcelain skin than covered it. Her back rested against her girlfriend, who wore a simple brown bikini with darker elegant designs to show off the pride she held underneath. Currently, slipped her hand through the top of Velvet's bikini, palming and squeezing her boob until the pink areola appeared. Velvet's cute voice echoed through the glass. Her voice started rising as she panted. The fingers massaged her erect nipples, pulling them up and down, twisting them as the attention drove her crazy. Her cheeks flushed pink as the top was pulled off, her hand never stopping.

The other glided over her taut stomach and over the yellow one-inch waist until it reached the brown fabric between her legs. Coco poked, podded, and swept across her slit, coating it in her lubricant, preparing her for what was about to happen. Velvet's moans become erratic as with every touch and rub against her body. Coco sucked on her ear, stroking her tongue to add to her sensitivity. Velvet's voice grew with every motion. It felt too good to stop, and the fun was only beginning.

Across the way, the other half of Team CFVY were nearly finished with their fun. Two tentacles filled their mouth and ass, rubbing back and forth while they swiped against their sensitive balls. One reached across their chest, using the white suctions to suck on their sensitive nipples; no doubt, bruises would be left from the amount of time they've spent there. The real excitement was watching another stroke their over-stimulated cocks. Simultaneously, a long, slim tendril entered their smallest hole, preventing them from orgasming. Their eyes appeared glossy, and they managed to lose all comprehension, nothing more than a sleeve to the pleasure cause Grimm. The arms held them barely above the dark water, where the test subject lies beneath.   
.   
They were unsure how much time had passed as they waited for their turn. While half of Team CFVY were the loudest, Coco had no doubt her bon-bon could beat them in a screaming match. The research is just what they needed, team bonding, money, and a free room after the Fall of Beacon. They didn't get the chance to graduate as licensed Huntresses, but it won't stop them from trying.

The tentacles expanded, blowing up a circle as it traveled through the arms. The guys let out a muffled yell as the appendage reached deep inside them, stretching their ass as a white fluid poured out. Their throats moved as they tried to swallow everything absent-mindedly. Even still, it was too much and spilled in the water below. The skinny one in their penis pulled out, allowing them to orgasm from the stimulation of rubbing their cock and moving along their g-spot. 

Their eyes grew wide, screaming without a full mouth as ropes of white shot into the water. From all the build-up and pleasure, it was the most massive orgasm of their lives. Their bodies would be covered in sweat if not for the cooling water that washed over them. Gently, they were moved onto the other side of a sandy landmass, placed on a make-shift beach in the aquarium to recover.

After a few minutes of the boys panting, the tentacles slowly popped out of them, leaving a mess in their wake. The black arms pulled back into the water, staining the area white until it turned into a dark blue, diluting whatever happened until it disappeared from sight.

As quickly as they disappeared, they popped out of the water, focusing on the two females. They sprang forward, grabbing the rabbit first. One appendage held her arms over her head as she skidded across the top off the water like a rock. It purposely held her head above the water, not willing to repeat the nearly failed litmus test. Below her, two more torpedoed to her legs, displaying her pussy until there was a slight bit of resistance from her hips. The creatures are delicate; a limb will not grow back and causing too much trauma would lead to failure, especially if they hold the key to the future.

Velvet turned her head, spotting her girlfriend in the same compromising position. The sight ended as she felt a different type of pleasure. The creature gently guided the waves to lap, specifically over her boobs and chest. The chill of the water caused her nipples to stiffen, nearly turning blue from the goosebumps. The energy in the water flow waved over her pussy, brushing against her labia and engorged clit. The sensation is nothing like what Velvet felt before. It was different but enjoyable.

With extra limbs to spare, the creature shot two into the air, wiggling the ends to entice the restrained females. It's watchful eyes locked onto the targets for the upcoming action from the black depths.

The Grimm thanked it's mother for altering him, providing him with more legs to pleasure the strange creatures. He also enjoyed the process, watching them slowly lose their minds to the acts he'd lay upon them. Watching their faces contort into pleasure is one of the best parts, if not feeling their reactions directly.

Two long black tendrils waved in front of each of the women. (Eagerly, expectantly) they opened their mouths. The tentacle wasted no time shooting forward, curling in a circle to expand the hot, wet cavern as the opening closed, securing the member in place.

The slimy, sticky, salty arm wiggled inside their mouths, testing their limits as it bulged their soft cheeks and gums, traveling across each tooth expertly. Each female moaned, their throats vibrating down the spongy surfaces toward the base. The suckers attached themselves to the soft underside of tissue. 

Coco swirled her tongue around the black appendage, enjoying the taste of saltwater and something else. There was more to this creature than she initially thought. She sucked the tentacle deeper into her mouth, the beast matched her pace, moving in and out of her closed mouth. To increase sensations, Coco lightly bit down, testing her luck. The Grimm pushed more of itself into her mouth in reprimand. The shorter woman found she could no longer bite down as her mouth was stuffed to the fullest, leaving her throat open enough to receive oxygen through her nose.

Velvet closed her eyes, reveling in the pleasure she received. She licked the ridged sensitive underside to repay the Grimm, paying careful attention to the suckers, swirling her tongue around the white area. The creature released the pink muscle only to move onto the next one. It would take a while as the white stickers littered every couple inches. The rabbit Faunus in the position she's in could not be happier.

Gaining confidence in their abilities with the intent to push them to their limits, the Grimm shot into their throat, expanding the tight esophagus. The creature felt a sickening pleasure as it felt their reactions. Saliva gathered, streaming down their chins as it dripped into the dark water, rippling the surface with each drop as it wiggled through their throats. The black tendril reached the epiglottis causing both females to lurch forward, gagging on the arm, expanding their bodies.

Moving forward, two tendrils shot out of the water, curving the tips of their arms as if eyeing their prey like sex-hungry predators. Their boobs rocked back and forth from the momentum, shaking them like rag dolls. Their heads bobbed back and forth, as the member twisted, pushing forward and back out, stretching their gag reflex further. The long arm was suddenly joined by another. It moved on, bulging their mouths out also. The slimy black outer layers rubbed against each other, messy, salty tasting substance invaded their taste buds from the friction. Since their maws were full, the liquid had no choice but to slide down their tongues into their throats or stream down their chins. Never were they without a tendril filling them up.

The Grimm had enough fun with their throats. Keeping the two in their mouths, another weaved between their legs, brushing against their labia, gently pushing waves against their clit. Not enough to stimulate, but enough of an acknowledgment. The women cried, wanting more as they were teased mercilessly, the energy lapping at their lower lips.

The tip of the black arm eased forward, barely touching the labia. It stroked the pink inside, admiring how delicious hot their interiors became as half of team CFVY gasped, the ends brushed their joy buzzer. It stroked several times, judging their body's reactions as they squirmed in the grasp, body tensing from the slow, building pleasure. Coco knew from the video that the Grimm would tease them consistently without the release of non-stop orgasms. She wasn't sure what she wanted, not that it was up to her. The mystery of what could happen was enough for her body to heat up. The water cool against her skin, nearly sweating if not for the calming waves. The opening pulsed. The women groaned as it purposefully avoided their clit, continuing to move along the inside of their folds.

Seemingly bored of the pace, the tip shot forward, burying itself inside the warning, a female's tight cavern. Their voices rose in volume, muffled as soundwaves stopped at the arms inside their mouths, propelling inside their esophagus and back out at a lashing pace, knocking their heads forward and back.

The extensions inside their pussies set a brutal pace. The force lurched their breasts back, nearly painful from the whiplash movement. Despite the pain, there's a satisfying feeling of fucking so hard the wind is knocked out. Their eyes roll back as their canal is explored thoroughly, stretching beyond normal comprehension so beautifully. Their bodies burned from the inside, from their encounter, the tentacle slick as it drove deep inside them. They  
could do nothing but take what was given to them and how much the women craved more.

Coco could feel it deep inside her, the need to orgasm. It would be the most giant explosion she's ever had. She wondered how her team didn't lose their minds over the constant stimulation they felt. As she felt her body trembling, the tendril stopped, staying inside of her. The leader groaned at the cruel denial. She tried wiggling her body to gain something, but the arms held her steady. Her ears caught the sound of Velvet ratcheting back and forth as she breathes were inhaled hot an heavy. Just as her body was cooling down with the help of the water, the tentacle picked up again, enjoying the way her body responded by clamping down against it.

The Grimm set a moderate pace, staying the same to further torture both women. Only knowing it was working based on the sound rippling through the arm lodged in their throat. As both women were close again, the tentacle stopped, pulling out until the tip tickled the slit. Neither had any idea what was going on in the dark water below them.

Two tentacles joined side by side, sliding along the opposite side of their folds until they met in the middle. They had a second to brace themselves as both shots forward at the same time. They screamed as their body stretched, accompanying both arms into a small area. They wandered slow, taking their time going in, rubbing against the walls' sides to add pleasure over the pain.

The two were beginning to give themselves into the delicious experiment. The women felt pleasure beyond anything they've ever experienced before. Closing their eyes, they relaxed as the beast meant them no harm, only bringing them endless orgasms. Slobber expelled from their mouths, onto the tentacles from the constant stimulation, a full mouth, and no time to swallow. It made it easier for the black limbs to slip in and out of their bodies.

From out of nowhere, a third appeared behind them, probing their puckered holes. There was enough lubrication on the outside to provide easy access. Slowly, the tentacle started to inch inside, wiggling around to stretch them out.

After a few minutes, the women felt their aura's flicker. The pulled out an inch, leaving seven inches inside them. With all the three holes filled, they started to lose their minds. The appendages worked in tandem, rhythmically sliding in an out at the same time. The women moaned around the tentacles each time they entered, clenching as they retreated.

Black arms snaked around their legs, massaging their sensitive thighs, stroking their sides, a white end sucked on their clits. The Grimm ensured the girls would lose their minds from the immense pleasure brought upon them. It ripped orgasm out of orgasm from the tiny creatures, nearing its own.

When the Grimm was close to orgasm, it burst from the depths of the deep blue. Both women's eyes shrank from the size. The Kraken stood fifty-feet tall out of the water. Still, more unoccupied arms splashed the water around them as they were lifted into the air. With a loud roar, the large Grimm orgasmed, pumping their wombs full of thick, white fluid. There was too much built up, even with the continued pumps, it flowed out of them, discoloring the water's surface below. The jetsam floated on the surface for a few moments, before dispersing into the ocean.

After the Grimm had its fill, it gently laid them on the superficial sand, waiting for the white people to collect the specimens. The Kraken dove back in the water, waiting for the next volunteer to be delivered. It was satisfied, for now.

The women laid next to their teammates, panting. A team bonding experience they will never forget. Every moment of waiting was worth it. Maybe, they would do this again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cursed fic! If a Crosshairs jail, may they not catch me. The Bumbleebee police have yet to find me. Stay cursed, fandom. You are my support for writing!


End file.
